Liara, A Memory of Shepard and the Future
by N7RiotDragon
Summary: I wrote a short story dealing with the events of Shepard and Liara's romance post Mass Effect 3 final battle. I left Shepard gender neutral since both male and female Shepard could romance Liara.. I did this to fans who love the romance. This is my first story I have ever published please enjoy and thank you for reading.


Liara sat on the edge of the bed that she and Shepard had shared on many occasions; a flood of emotions came over her. Shepard had done it! Shepard stopped the reapers and saved the organic galaxy from a genocidal wrath. This did little to comfort her though, as the inertial dampeners hummed the galaxy floated by.

"It would be easy for a single ship to get lost up there, wouldn't it?" _What a sentimental comment she thought, but it was all I could tell Shepard at that moment_. But it was moments like those that she wouldn't trade for anything in the universe. But now in this emptiness that once was a place of so much love and emotions, the coldness of the room came rushing upon her. Everywhere she looked was the remembrance of the human she had loved. The aquarium that held Shepard's obsession of fish found in the galaxy, to that silly hamster that would run from its own shadow, to the collection of galactic vessels, and this bed, the bed upon which they had embraced not only each other but also the universe.

The tears slowly started to roll down her blue skin and it was now apparent that the wave of emotions was going to take over. With the Citadel in pieces and Admiral Hackett ordering all fleets out of earth's orbit, the fate of Shepard was unknown and may never be known. Recalling their last moments together, as Garrus helped her up the ramp…the simple _I love you_ followed by _I'm yours_. The moment that was so powerful and truthful. Then running off like the solider Shepard was to finally finish what was started with Saren.

The one thing that Shepard did not know was that, while a lot of little blue babies looked impossible, the fact remained that there would be one. A new, little wing as her mother would have called her all the while dolting upon her. A little secret she was going to tell Shepard once this was all over with, that the love they shared had created the most beautiful thing in the universe: **Life**. Hopefully Joker could get in contact with Hannah Shepard if she survived the battle of Earth. For Hannah would definitely want to know of the child that Shepard was forced to leave behind.

So much to do before returning to Thessia, plus the one glaring fact remained; _What if anything was left of her home world?_ Liara took comfort that being the shadow broker had provided her with credits and resources she would need to rebuild her life.

The Citadel apartment would have been perfect for life after the war, and how this child could learn to play piano for her daddy. Allowing Shepard some comfort to help forget the horrors of the long war. So many were lost, but thanks to Shepard, so many were still alive.

I'll let the rest of the crew know of this little one as soon as the ceremony dedicated to Anderson, and the love of her long life, was over. She knew Garrus and Wrex will be loving uncles and everyone else will show the child so much. Now, was Thessia really the best place to raise this little miracle? She knew the child would want for nothing, but what kind of expectations would the galaxy place upon the child? The savior of the galaxy's daughter is big shoes to fill, but luckily there were many who would be there to help guide her, to help train her biotics, and to help her learn both long range and close quarters combat. The child will also be taught about love, loyalty, friendship, self-sacrifice, the characteristics that they all shared with Shepard. They stood together as one in the eye of a galactic hurricane that was ignored by most until it was almost too late.

Since staying upon the Normandy might be too painful, maybe I can ask Hackett to allow me to stay with Hannah on her ship. The wonders of being alive. "I love you Shepard", she softly spoke, "Where ever you are my body and soul are yours and I know you will find your way back to me and our daughter. If not I will see you in the eternity that comes after this life."


End file.
